Not Applicable
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to fuel dispensing nozzles, such as are used at gas stations, and in particular, to a poppet release for such fuel dispensing nozzles.
Fuel dispensing nozzles of the type used in gas stations almost always are provided with an automatic shutoff to prevent overflow of gasoline being dispensed. The automatic shutoff feature is generally responsive to the flow of air through a vent tube in the nozzle. A poppet valve is generally used to push the operating lever of the nozzle from a dispensing position to an off position. It have been found that when the automatic shutoff feature is activated to shut off the flow of fuel through the nozzle, the poppet valve closes with a xe2x80x9cbangxe2x80x9d. It would be desirable to eliminate this xe2x80x9cbangxe2x80x9d and to provide for a smoother closing of the poppet valve.
A fuel dispensing nozzle includes an inlet for the fuel being pumped, a spout for dispensing of the fuel, a poppet valve between the inlet and outlet, and a handle which is operable to move the poppet valve between an opened position in which fuel can flow from the inlet to the and a closed position in which fuel is prevented from flowing from the inlet to the spot. The poppet valve includes a valve member, a valve seat, a valve stem, and a biasing spring. The valve member is sized to sit on the valve seat to close the valve. The valve stem is operatively connected to the handle toraise the valve member off the valve seat when the handle is actuated. The spring biases the valve member to a closed position.
The valve member includes a cap, a flexible seal, and a skirt movable relative to the cap and seal. The valve cap has a flange which the seal is adjacent. The skirt, which is movable axially relative to the cap and seal, has a sloped upper surface which engages the underside of the flexible seal as the valve is opened. The valve seat is substantially even or flat. Thus, as the valve member skirt is lifted, the sloped surface of the valve member causes the seal to be progressively lifted off the valve seat. Preferably, the sloped surface includes a generally centrally located apical section (i.e., along a diameter of the skirt top surface) and sloping surfaces extending from opposite sides of the apical section.
By using a flexible seal and the sloped surface of the skirt, when the valve is opened, one edge of the valve member leaves the seat first, such that the valve is partially opened. As the valve is continued to be opened, it passes through this partially opened state to be fully opened. When the valve is closed, it passes through a partially closed position, in which one edge of the valve member contacts the seat first. Upon further closing, the valve member is in full contact with the seat.